1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting decoration. More particularly, the invention is related to a light-emitting decoration which can be engaged with ropes or strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To achieve the effects of beauty, interest or features addition, many decorations are used to beautify the shoes, hats or cloths. The decorations can be fixed on the cloths by sewing or sticking in order to prevent from dropping in an activity or a washing process. However, the user cannot change the style by changing the decorations due to the way of fixing, so that the interest will be decreased.
Currently, some decorations can be movable engagement portions, such as pins or buttons, for letting the user change the decorations by themselves. However, these ways of fixing is suitable for objects which have large area, such as cloths, hats or shoes. The decorations cannot be fixed on the objects like shoelace.